Predefinição:Infobox/Naruto/Character
}}} }} }} }| }}} }}}}}| }} }|,|!| }}|}} }| }}}}}}} } }|Yes| |(}}| |(}}}} |subtitle= |'|'}}|(}}}}| }}}|| }}} } }| |'|'}}|(}}}}| }}}|| }}}| }| }}}}} }| }|,|!| *!| }}}} |editlink=Infobox |ref= }}} |image name= } |float=right |type=character }} } |shippuden = } |manga debut = } |manga type = } |movie debut = } |ova debut = } |game debut = } |media = } }} }|}} }} | } |,|$| }|,|$!|1|+}}}}>1| *}} |$s$|$ref$|[[wikipedia:$s$| ]] $ref$}} | |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}|format=count}}>1| }} }} | ( )}} |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}}}}}|}} |condition= } }}|}} } } } } } } } } } }| }|Human||YeS}}}} } } } } } . }} }| }}}}|march|april|may|june|july|august|september|october|november|december|january|february= }| |1}}}} < 32| }| |1}}}} > 0| }}}}}} }}} |condition= } }} }|Male|Female= Gender:: }}} |condition= } }} }|[[ }]]| }}} |condition= }| }|Human||YeS}}| }}}} }} } }| } |p2= } |property=Age }}}} }| }}}}} }|Alive|| } }|( })| }}}}}}} |condition= } } }|Alive|| }}}. }} | }|p2= }|property= }} |condition= } }. }}| }} }}}}} } |condition= } }} } |,|!| }|,|_fakeDelim_|1|+}}}}>1| *}} |$s$|$ref$|$s$}} |Mangekyō Sharingan= | |Icon Type=Kekkei Genkai}} }} |$s$|$ref$|Kekkei Genkai::$s$ $ref$}} | ( )}} |}} |condition= } }} } |,|!| |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}}}|tailed beast| |12}} |~|$| |12}}|~|_fakeDelim_|1|+}}}}>1| *}} }} |,|_aM_| }}}= | (_aM_ only) }}|}}|}}}}|}} |condition= }|,|!| |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}}}|tailed beast|true|}}|}} }} } |,|!| |$s$|$ref$|$s$}} |Pseudo-Jinchūriki|Jinchūriki= | |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}|Jinchūriki}}+10}}}}|~|$| |[[ ]]| }}|, }}}}|}} 's Jinchūriki Forms| (Forms)}} |condition= }|,|!| |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}|Pseudo-Jinchūriki|Jinchūriki=true}}|}} }} }}}} | } |,|!$!| }|,|$|1|+}}}}>1| *}} |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}}}}} |Icon Type=Ninja loyalty}} |teams= |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}}}}} |Icon Type=Team}} |clan= |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}}}}} |Icon Type=Ninja clan}} |classification= |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}}}}} }} |$s$|$ref$|$s$ $ref$}}| |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}| |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}}}|Yes| |$s$|$ref$|''$s$'' $ref$}}| |$s$|$ref$|$s$ $ref$}}}}| |$s$|$ref$|$s$ $ref$}}}}}} | ( )}} | ( )}}}}| }} |condition= } }}| }} } } } } }. }} } |p2= } |property=Ninja Rank }} |condition= } }. }} }}}}} } } }| }; }}}}}}} |condition= } }} Age | } |condition= } }}| }} |'|'}}| }}}, } |,|!| * }}|Yes| ~}}| |(}} | ~}}| |(}} }} | ( )}} |?Appears in}} |_fakeDelim_|_aM_| }}}=|Anime|Manga= (_aM_ only)}}|}}|}} |condition= ]]|format=count}}>0|Display}} } } }} } |,|!| * |$s$|$ref$|$s$}}|Icon Type=Nature}} |$s$|$ref$|Chakra Nature::$s$ $ref$}} | ( )}} | ( )}} |}} |condition= } }} }|,|!| *!| }} |condition= } }} | |link=none|sep=,|limit=100|searchlabel=}}|,|!| ; Manga|Format=count}}+ ; Anime|Format=count}}+ ; Game|Format=count}}+ ; Movie|Format=count}}}}|0| |_fakeDelim_|_aM_| | |NULL}}|}} | |,|$| | | }}|1|-1}}}}}} }} |,|$| }|Movie|Game=|$}}|Movie|Game=|| * |Yes|''[[!| ]]| }} ]]|format=count}}>0| ( ]]|link=none|sep=,,,}} |,,,|@@@| |- 1}}}}}}| 's|}}}}) }} }}}} }}}=| ($ only)}} }} |}} |}} |condition= |format=count}}>0|DisplayBox}} }} |}} .' References }} | }}Infobox is under construction (Forward Questions/Comments/Bugs to User_talk:Simant). ---- * ''manga debut is a simple number. Enter the chapter number that the character appeared in first. * anime debut is a simple number. For shippuden episodes add 220 plus the episode number and the infobox will recognize it as the shippuden episode. * Unlike in old infoboxes do not put things like Anime and Manga or Anime only inside of the appears in parameter. That parameter is now a list of games and the like in which the character appears in. The infobox will automatically identify if a character is Anime and Manga, Manga only, or Anime only based on the data inside of the anime and manga debut parameters. * deceased state is alive by default, but can be set to confirmed for confirmed death, and unconfirmed for presumed death. * akatsuki ring is a simple pair of the kanji symbol and meaning. In the form "kanji/meaning" so for Konan who has the kanji ? meaning white the the input would be "?/white". * parents is the set of family relations which SMW will use to generate the relevant family tree. SMW will automatically assign them as mother or father depending on their own gender. Additionally you may suffix names with "~god" or "~surrogate" for godfather/godmother or surrogate mother. * relationship is the person which the character has married, or is a lover of. By default this will indicate marriage but you may use a "~lover" suffix to identify a non-married relationship. Development Notes * The SMW family hierarchy may be a little tricky, I may need to tweak the set of relations we add. To Do * Update Documentation.